


【SD花流．旅途中系列之十四】走在雨中（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [14]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之十四】走在雨中（文：十甫）

在樱英日本料理餐馆工作的樱木与流川，休假日并不因为他们是情侣而被安排在同一天。

这一个星期四，餐馆老板娘──樱英花特儿竟让全体员工放假，原因不明，顿时各种推测、谣言在餐馆内谣传纷飞，其中最言之凿凿的是“餐馆即将转让”，失业阴云顿时笼罩在每个人的头顶上，因此难得一天的假期，反让某些员工忐忑不安，过得诚惶诚恐。

天性开朗、乐观的樱木也不能倖免地加入担忧行列。毕竟同为异乡客的他与流川并不如其他同事般容易找到工作，再加上他们暂时居留证的担保人是老板娘，难料她在“转让”餐馆后，会继续为他们俩担保。

担心前途未卜的他，眼瞧着流川似乎对“即将失业”毫无知觉，不晓得是不在乎还是感觉迟钝，顿时觉得自己的担忧好像多馀了。于是转个念头想：难得一天与流川同一天休假，一定要好好地玩一玩。心情，也就高兴起来了。

想来想去，两个人的共同嗜好似乎除了打球就是睡觉……篮球嘛……不可能玩一整天吧？睡觉？打了球晚上早点上床……嗯上床……睡就行了…于是，便决定先与流川去看一场电影娱乐一下，再去打球松松筋骨。

正当觉得自己的安排天衣无缝时，却偏偏出了漏子。两个人还没出门就先闹了别扭，结果一个负气“出走”，一个“赌气”继续睡觉。

幸好，这场风波并未闹太久，“赌气”的那个，还是忍不住去找“负气出走”的那个，难得的假期嘛，若浪费了就不晓得要等多久才能一起休假了……或许，很快就能一起长休──「没工作了，当然长休啦！」流川心里想。

樱木的担忧，他是了解的；樱木刚刚的怨气，他也明白，只是他不擅于表达自己的感觉而已。

他对于近来的“失业”谣言，并不是不在乎，也不是感觉迟钝，只是他更在乎的是是否能与樱木在一起。他不想回日本。那个受限制的国度，无论是人或社会，都会否定他与他的关系。

他与他，是分不开的。也不能分开。

他一直都是这么坚持着。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
他们之间的小风波，终在电影院内结束。

一个吻，一个拥抱，让他们许久未沟通的心灵得到交汇。

“你想回日本了吗？”流川问道。不小心窥知樱木曾翻查过他与自己的护照，流川猜想樱木“想家”了。与其往后与樱木在“回不回家”问题上闹分歧，流川认为，不如先主动与他讨论。

然而，樱木竟错愕地看着他，“谁说我想回日本了？”

“你不是把护照都翻出来了吗？”流川奇怪。

却见樱木搔了搔头，“我只是想确定一下护照的更新日期而已。”

“嗯。”原来如此……流川突觉释然。

双方陷入沉默中。过了一阵子，樱木突开口问道，“若樱英被卖了，你有什么打算？”

“没有。”流川迅速地答道。

“没有？”樱木的声音稍微提高，似乎不相信。

“嗯。”转头看着樱木，流川接着说道，“在一起就好。”

樱木立即回过头来，在漆黑的电影院里，他的双眼发出炯炯精光，显得特别有精神以及喜悦，倏地，他将流川搂得更紧，对他说道，“我也是这么想的。”

流川不发一言，只伸手回抱着他，让彼此贴得更近。

电影，还在播映着；演员，也继续表演着。然而，仅有的观众，却无暇观赏，此刻的他们，眼中只有彼此的身影，耳中充塞的是，是彼此有活力的心跳声。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
从电影院踏出来后，樱木立即脱下流川的外套搭在他的肩上，然后穿上自己的湿衣服。见流川有点不爽快的眼神瞄向自己，樱木说道，“你快穿上吧！我们要去超市买一些日用品，我刚想起，家里的洗衣粉、洗发水、厕纸的都快用完了。”见流川没甚动静，指了指他裸露的双肩，“快点穿上！你难道想招人看嘛？瘦巴巴的，丢人现眼……”

“我不要！白痴的味道，会被传染变白痴。”

樱木握紧了拳头，“你说什……”却见流川嘴角微扬地穿上外套，于是努努嘴骂道，“臭狐狸……”伸手拖过流川的手臂拉着他离开电影院，往超级市场的方向走去。

两个人在超市里悠转了一阵子，终把要买的东西都买齐了，你一袋我一袋地离开超级市场。

刚踏出超市大门，突然一阵风吹过，接着便“哗啦”一声，樱木和流川便被一大团东西砸了个满身。

只听耳中立刻响起连声道歉。扯下贴在脸上的纸，便见一个穿着超市制服的工作人员满脸歉意地说着，“对不起先生，对不起先生……。”

两个人无端被砸的人原本想对那女子发作，但见她恐慌的样子，又见她是同是黄皮肤的黄种人，心想也许她也跟他们俩一样流落异乡，难得找到一份工作，若因砸伤了客人而被处份的话，可能连工作也丢了。

樱木与流川对望一眼，均在对方眼中看到彼此的想法，于是开口说道，“没关系，我们这么强壮，砸不伤的，哇哈哈！”说完还抬臂挤了一个“老鼠”给那女工作人员看。

那女子“噗嗤”一声，忍不住笑了出来。

流川瞪他们一眼，默不作声地弯腰收拾地上的“肇祸者”。

原来是传单。

由于这家超级市场正进行着大减价活动，每天都有不同的特价商品。为了招徕更多顾客，便印制传单让工作人员沿街派送，希望能吸引更多的人来光顾。毕竟，这里超市林立，竞争大，若不这么特销自己的货品，也许就只有等着关门大吉了。

樱木见状，放下手上的东西，也弯腰帮忙。

那女子连忙阻止，“客人，不必了，这是我的工作，谢谢你们……啊…”见流川递给她一叠传单，连忙接过，“麻烦了……谢谢……”

樱木这时候也给她递来刚拾起的传单，“呐，小心别再掉了。”

那女子点点头，“是是，刚刚风大……”还没说完，突然，“唏哩哗啦”的，竟下起大雨来，毫无预兆的。

流川皱起了眉头，却听樱木在旁大叫，“怎么办，狐狸？我们没带伞！”心里不禁摇摇头，「进去买一把不就成了吗？在这里大呼小叫，丢脸死了！」

正待开口揶揄樱木时，却听那女子说道，“客人，我有雨伞，我借你们吧！请等我一下。”说完，拔腿就往超市内跑。

樱木转过头来，对流川露齿一笑，“能省即省。”那个笑容，有说不出的狡猾。

流川没好气地瞪他一眼，“混蛋！”

“哼！你有本事就别用！”对流川吐了吐舌头。

流川正想把手上的东西砸在樱木头上时，却瞥见刚刚那个女子跑回来了。

“呼呼……客人…伞……”气喘喘的她，向樱木递了一把蓝伞去。

樱木接过后，笑道，“谢谢你啦，小姐，我们迟点会还你的。”顿了一下，“对了，你叫什么名字，我们来还伞时该怎么找你？”

只见那女子摇摇手道，“不必还了。这是别的客人遗下的伞，放了好久都没来认领呢……呀…我叫小南。”

“谢谢小南。那…我们走了，拜拜。”见流川脸色不善，樱木不再多说了，以免这只狐狸没耐性自个儿在雨中跑回家呢。

小南对樱木与流川摇了摇手，“再见。”

流川对她点了点头，算是道谢。这时候，樱木已打开了伞，在一旁叫道，“快点过来啦，狐狸！怎么慢吞吞的……”

见流川踏了进来，便迫不及待地迈步向前走。流川默默地跟着他的步伐。

一路无言。

流川有点不习惯樱木的沉默，想跟他说话时，却发现头顶上的伞，有大半笼罩着自己，而樱木，则有大半个身子是露在外头的，左肩都打湿了。

心中一动。

于是，抬起左臂挠过了樱木的后颈，手掌搭上了他的左肩。立即，手背便被雨淋湿了。

流川心中骂道，「笨蛋！」将樱木搂近自己一些，让伞能罩着他多一点。

半晌，樱木突然说道，“我说呀狐狸，拿开你的湿手吧，我的衣服都被你弄湿了。”

流川不理。因为他的手背，樱木的肩才没被淋得那么湿（这是哪门子的逻辑？），他才不拿开呢！

“喂！叫你拿开，你没听到吗？”樱木故做不满地说道。肩膀也动了动，想摔下流川的手。

流川倏地握紧了他的肩，骂了一句，“啰嗦！”转头便亲上樱木的嘴……

在这个雨天，在这个光天化日的街上。


End file.
